salvation of time
by sage's muse
Summary: what if you could be like any comic book character who and what power would you have? i thought of scarlet witch so this story is about a girl from 1988 who is a decsendet of the salem witches who inherits the power to control time and reality.
1. Chapter 1

We enter to the part of the story where the main character is in 1988; a time when the winds were playing tag with the trees as Ariya Knight walked along the cobbled road toward her house. It was just after she had afternoon tea with her best friend Hauruna Nash, when her crush Dillon Panarello showed up………..

* * *

"Well good afternoon miss!" Dillon crooned.

I laughed softly, "Good afternoon Dillon!"

It was just then as the world around me began to shift. All I really remember is Dillon calling out my name and me trying to grab his hand for support. I had awaken much later to that of water gently lapping the right side of my body.

"Ow! What happened ? Where am I?...Dillon?"

I started to realize at once that my surroundings weren't of those I could remember. I was lying on a sandy beach by what looked like and everlasting ocean and suddenly a peculiar boy was staring at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Well I'm not so sure…." I answered. When I tried to get up I suddenly got dizzy and the peculiar boy had to catch me.

"You know you wear some pretty funny clothing. Are you a part of the re-enactments?" he asked. I glared at him.

" No...but if you be so helpful as to tell me the exact date"

"Ummmmm……I believe its April 13th,2010…why?" he asked

As he uttered those simple words…Words that to most people would just tell them what day it was , were a realization that I hadn't just had a dizzy spell "IT" had happened again. You may be wondering what this "IT" ? see I come from a long line of Salem witches; granted most are dead due to those stupid trials…While the line is sacred enough, it is known that once of every five generations inherits the power to control time and space itself….the only downside is that the power has the case of the occasional time slip, although I have come to the conclusion after 16 years of this hell ; the only time I have a "time slip" is when someone is in trouble; although I wished this time …..someone told me what I was going up against…..


	2. Chapter 2

So where was I? oh yes ! I had just found out that I arrived in the year 2010 and remembering after the last time when I landed in the year 2008 I knew at least how to work the simplest of technologies. Next I had to ask my "unlucky" savior just who he was….

" So what's your name?"

"My name is Kay …You?"

"Not that I should really tell you …..*sighs* My name is Ariya Knight"

He stopped in his tracks. "Wait do mean the Ariya Knight?"

"Uh Yeah why?"

"its just that my grandmother has the same name as you"

I know that this was a bad idea to start with and that I should have just denied it and walked away from him; never to see him again and deal with whatever danger the person I'm supposed to save is in and go back to my time, but I "had" to know what I looked like when I got older and what my future looked like. Besides when you meet your own grandson for the first time when your like 16 kind of makes you inquisitive and curious…..

"can you take me to her?" I asked

He told me he would so we walked along the beach till we stopped at what seemed like a rich persons' vacation beach house…it was absolutely gorgeous with what looked like a log cabin style in the same color as the sand on the beach and a multitude of flowers all around the house. As Desdre and I made our way into the house we heard someone calling out into the open….

"Desdre is that you?" the mysterious person asked.

"Yes grandmother…by the way you have a visitor" he said while smirking

"well bring her in..don't just leave her out there like you do your things out on the patio"

I gasped this old lady sounded like I did with my little siblings back in my time and with Dillon. Could she really be me. We walked in and she said to me.

"Good gracious! Look at you…I mean myself!"

kayand I just stared at her. Although we were both shocked by what this woman said…I was more shocked by what she looked like…being a grandmother she should have lots of wrinkles…but she didn't . she looked amazing with long brown hair with electric blue and purple streaks sporting a red halter top dress that fit her like a glove.

She continued, "of course I was waiting for when the past version of myself would come and help me…"

I interrupted her..or I guess in this case myself, "wait if your me then you should have the same power I do…and what do you mean help you?"

She replied "well I still have my powers it's just that in this case I can't help and the magic world won't let me interfere because apparently this time it's something that will affect how our future come out. Anyway in the mean time we need to get you cleaned up and looking in something that doesn't' look so old fashioned…besides I hated wearing those dresses"

I was a little confused but I did at least catch a hint of what she was saying to me and I agree with myself on one thing…...I do hate these dresses. So I went and got cleaned up thinking of what course of action I was going to have to take since this time the person I'm saving is myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Before long I was cleaned up and looking like the people of the time I landed in. Kay told me that his parents died in a car accident and that his grandmother (me in a way) had come to take care of him till he was old enough to take care of himself. He said that he had learned the ways of our ancestors and that even though he doesn't have the power I "unluckily" have he understood what I was going through.

Kay was waiting for me outside of the bedroom I was changing in. We preceded to walk into the parlor where she was waiting for us.

"Are you ready to find out what you have to do this time?"she asked.

"I'm not really sure , but I guess I better find out now then later." I answered.

She asked Kay if wouldn't mind making some tea for us while we talked. I personally think she was just trying to send him out of the room because he may not want to know what we are going to talk about. Although I think he isn't as stupid as he pretends to be and may actually know what's going on or what's going to happen.

"Well now that he isn't in the room…"

I interrupted, "wait did you just send him out of the room because it's about him. My future grandson is the one I have to save!?"

I got mad . Although wouldn't you? Wouldn't you get mad if you were in my position, seeing someone I will meet later in my life to find out that If I don't save him that I won't? I tried to calm myself but breathing in and out , it helped a little but I wasn't sure how long I was going to be able to keep calm. So Instead of yelling at myself,(which granted seems weird as your reading this), I got up and stormed out of the house only to be greeted not by the sun but by a flurry of silver looking swirls. Slowly the swirls started to form into what looked like people.

"_give him to us. He belongs those of us in the realm of the dead , not the world of the living!"_

"NO! He is a descendent of myself. You may not take him . he belongs here!" I told them.

After I stated this I ran back into the house and right into a man about the same age as my older self but looked really familiar. I'm sure I didn't see anyone walk into the house when I stormed out. Then again I wasn't really paying attention so……

"oh oww. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…." And I just stopped talking cause when I bothered to look up and see who I bumped into I noticed he looked just like….

"Dillon?" I asked surprised.

"Aryia? What are you doing here? I just….oooh okay I get it. Nice try I know that you can change your apperence to that of a different time of yourself but that doesn't mean I'm going to fall for it again."

"What are you talking about? " I asked.

Just then as I finished saying this my "older" self( you know what I might as well just call her his grandmother……) anyway she comes charging into the room with Kay on her heels. Kay looking surprised and then glaring at his grandmother and grandma Aryia looking as if she just came across something she forgot to do.

"OH MY GOSH!. I can't believe this happened!" she cried out.

"wait a minute if your there then how can you be here at the same time?" Dillon asked.

"well you know what I want to know? " I was pretty angry already so this just added to my problem, but I continued, " Why are there flippin ,(I don't curse), ghost here and nobody bothered to tell me that's what I'm trying to protect Kay from? And YOU!," I pointed Kay's grandmother; "why did you not tell me that I could make Dillon immortal!?"

I couldn't say anymore . Kay, Kay's grandmother, & what I had to guess was his Grandfather were all staring at me like I was crazy.

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what is going on?" I asked again.

They tried the best they could to explain it to me without giving away everything I don't know about yet. Basically my power will grow enough that I can change how Dillon and I die,(apparently we get married and have 2 kids, though so far he hasn't even mentioned that he likes me and they kept going on about their ceremony too. uggh.); In the process however I make it so that we become young again and won't die until I go back to change it so that we do die. So far, though, not everything makes sense to me, all I can figure is that because of my decision to make us live for as long as we want to; having a family on top of that created a dispute with that of the world of the dead.

Remember those silver swirls that tried to attack me? Well they are ghost sent to the world of the living to claim that of Kay's life since in a way he's not supposed to exist. Apparently except for his grandparents , none of his other relatives are dead. As we were talking there was a loud and sudden knock on the front door. When I went to go answer the door I was once again greeted by those silver looking ghost .

"_WE WILL NOT ASK AGAIN…..GIVE US THE BOY……HE DOES NOT BELONG HERE HE BELONGS WITH US!" _

"Great you guys again. Don't you ever give up? I mean really do you seriously think I'm just going to hand over my….."

They cut me off at that, "_He doesn't belong in the world of the living! You do not truly know what you have messed with in the nature of life and death!" _

"Well obviously not since technically I'm not the one who messed with time!"

The ghost were silent as they took this info in and then they preceded to make it seem as though I was crazy and one of them preceded before me, "_Actually you have. Your power just proves a point."_

By then both Kay's Grandmother and Dillon walked up to the doorway to watch, "What do you mean by my power just proving a point? I didn't ASK for this power ! I just inherited it!" I couldn't help but get mad. My job (as I have done for so many years) is to protect people . I mean it's not like I choose to have a time slip and end up in a time not of my own. What is a person supposed to do but as they are told


End file.
